Pause and Rewind
by peaceful abyss
Summary: After confessing, Amu finds that Ikuto’s gone missing. Time passes and hope fades. At her breaking point, he returns. Dark, tall, and handsome. And he’s back for her heart.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help myself. This idea came to me. I have no clue how it's going to end up, but for the meantime, I have the first chapter written down. I'll just go along and write when my mind decides to give me some more ideas. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary: **After confessing, Amu finds that Ikuto's gone missing. Time passes and hope fades. At her breaking point, he returns. Dark, tall, and handsome. And he's back for her heart.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**.Chapter o1.**

**Everything's not what it used to be**

Pink hair flowed in the soft afternoon breeze. Gentle hands brushed away the imaginary dirt on the uniform and grabbed the school bag, swinging it over her shoulder in a carefree manner.

"Amu! You're going home already?" Some classmates called out to her. One eye quirked over to them to look at all their happy faces. It was quite a contrast to her own. Amu gave them one nod and walked out of the classroom.

She was in high school now. A freshman, to be precise. Yet the same old sayings followed her, 'oh look! There's the cool and spicy girl!' Amu had gotten used to most of the comments, but on the inside, she yearned to be just like her classmates, talking about someone other than her.

On that note, the constant rumors about her were the only thing that had stayed the same since middle school. She and the guardians had split up. Kuukai had grown up to be an international soccer player so he had dropped out of high school to pursue his dream. Nadeshiko was still in the U.S practicing dance. Yaya had transferred to a different school, and Tadese had been home-schooled. Kairi and Rima were still a year younger than Amu so they were not yet in high school. Which left Amu to herself. She was supposed to be used to this, but her tough exterior was weakening day by day. This was no way to live. She didn't want to act, but there really wasn't a choice anymore.

Utau had hit albums across the world so she was living grandly. And Ikuto…he had disappeared. At the thought of him, Amu unconsciously bit her lip. There was no trace of where he had gone. He had left without a goodbye. She gave a wry smile. Why would he tell her anything anyways? She was just a kid. A kid that had confessed her feelings for him the night before he left. Was that why Ikuto vanished? Because she had told him that she liked him? Quickly shaking the thought away, Amu continued her walk home. She shouldn't think about him anymore. Her little childhood crush had faded, she assured herself. No longer was Ikuto involved in her life.

Cladded feet trekked through the town and crossed winding roads. It was quite some time before Amu saw the silhouette of her house. School character off. Big sister character on. She walked to the door, shuffled her hand around her pocket for the keys and once touching the metal, slid it into the keyhole. With a twist and a push, the door swung open to reveal an empty house.

"I'm home!" Amu called out, and her voice rang through the still house. Puzzled, she made her way over to the living room to see if Ami was playing around with a microphone. The girl was not in sight. Amu looked to the kitchen to see if her mother was preparing dinner. The knives and pots laid untouched. She even went to the bathroom to see if her father was 'running away' again. Even the weird old man wasn't eating something inside. With no other choice, Amu headed upstairs to her room.

Her eyes immediately trailed to the little bag that stored the eggs. Ran, Miki, and Suu. Clenching her fist, she dropped her school bag on a chair. Like always, she unzipped the bag to reveal three glowing eggs that hadn't opened in over a year. About the same time when Ikuto left. And when he left, it seemed that everyone else followed suit. Namely, the guardians. Amu'll admit. She was pretty upset when she was left all alone again, but she had never imagined that her charas would disappear too. Well, actually, they were still wrapped up in the eggs, but Amu feared that she may never see them again. She still remembered Ran's last words to her.

"_Believe in yourself. Pick yourself up and stop being so depressed. When that happens, we will return to you."_

But Amu could not go back to the once happy girl she had been in middle school. There was nothing to be happy about. Everyone had left. _He_ had left. And when that wasn't bad enough, her charas had left her too. There was absolutely no one to support her. No one.

Frustrated, Amu leaped up on her bed and grabbed the nearest pillow to scream into. Her legs flailed behind her as she kicked the bed as hard as she could. She knew she should not be so miserable. It was just causing her more pain. She had fallen into a deep dark pit, and there was no one to help her up or shine a light down for her. Amu was trapped in a fog. Nothing appeared interesting to her anymore. There was no one to confide in. She was an outsider looking in on her surroundings. And now, her own family wasn't home to liven things up.

Growling, Amu picked up the pillow and threw it as hard as she could against the door. Tired and stressed out, somehow, she managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Amu!" A chorus of voices flowed through the classroom as the said girl made her way to the seat. Nodding politely at them, she plopped down on the wooden chair. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair had lost some of its usual luster. Yawning uncontrollably, Amu blamed her bad sleep from the night before. She propped up her arm on the desk and settled her head on her hand. Just let the day be over soon. So she could start the next dreary day.

"Class, we have an assembly today." Amu mentally groaned. She had to move again. Willing her legs to stand was torture. She definitely needed to take a snooze right then. Grudgingly, she got with her other classmates and went to the auditorium. Immediately taking a seat on the first chair she found, Amu slouched down so she could get so well needed rest. Her eyes fluttered to a close, and she could hear the ramblings of the other students come to a stop. The assembly was starting.

No words were spoken, and Amu found that sleeping will be easy in the quiet. But then, a melancholy sound flowed through the auditorium. A familiar tune played on a violin. Amu snapped her eyes open and looked at the stage. Her breath caught in her throat. There, standing in the spotlight, playing gracefully, was Ikuto. Dark hair covered his face, and his body had developed into that of a man's. His hands flowed smoothly over the strings in that same posture that she had remembered from a year ago.

Amu nearly choked on her own saliva. He was back. Ikuto was back. The same lines chanted in her head several times before she could conclude that yes, the prick that had left was indeed standing on the stage, playing, as if he had never left in the first place. Her shock and annoyance quickly faded when she was absorbed into the music. For the moment, she'll just let herself soak in the tune. Amu closed her eyes once again and leaned back into the chair. She hadn't heard this violin for a whole year. But then, her thoughts were disrupted by some other chatty girls sitting nearby.

"Wow. He's so good looking!"

"I wonder if he's single."

"He's not that much older than us either! I say, let's go for it."

Amu twitched involuntarily. She knew that Ikuto was not bad looking in the least, but the way the girls were talking disturbed her. The nagging question came to mind. Did he have a girlfriend? Amu immediately waved the thought away. She didn't care, anyways. After all, he was just someone that she used to have a crush on. A meaningless childish crush. But for some reason, Amu could not enjoy the music any longer.

Without seeking permission, she quickly stood up and turned around to leave the auditorium. She heard her teachers and classmates beckoning her back, but Amu did not listen. All she knew was that she could not be in the same room with him anymore, and she needed to leave.

Right as she was about to go through the door, the music slowly faded to a stop. That was weird, Amu inwardly thought. She had remembered the song to be much longer than that. There was a screech of a microphone as a familiar male began to speak.

"I would like to dedicate that song to Amu." His deep voice caused Amu to shiver slightly.

The girl stopped in her tracks. This had got to be some kind of dream. Gasps in awe filled the room. She knew that she had to turn around to face everybody. And for once in her life, Amu did not know what kind of exterior character to put on.

* * *

Rather short first chapter, but it'll do.

**A/N: **I probably won't write much about the X eggs and Easter. The characters are slightly older so let's just say, most of the X eggs have faded.

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your generous reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I wish Ikuto was mine. But he's not. Boohoo.

* * *

**.Chapter o2.**

**Reunion with open arms? I think not.**

Amu fidgeted with her hands as she thought about what to do. She could feel hundreds of eyes piercing in her back, waiting for her response to the declaration. Did they think that she would blush and act like some dumb school girl? Well, that might be what the real her would do, but Amu would never act like that in school. Her 'cool and spicy' reputation would take a beating. There was no way that she'd lose her classmates' respect. She had already lost everything else.

Besides, Amu reasoned with herself, this was Ikuto. He had left her. Right now, she should be making him eat her fist. Mentally preparing herself for her response, Amu took a deep breath and turned around to her inquiring classmates.

"Are you talking to me?" Her steady and cool voice did not show the inwardly nervous sensation brewing inside. Immediately, the chattering of students filled the room again. Remarks of 'that's so cool!' and 'just like Amu' filled the auditorium. Amu put on a smirk and looked up to the stage.

Ikuto stared back at her, matching her smirk. What was he planning?

The microphone sat in his hands as he spoke again, in that velvety smooth voice of his.

"You are Amu, are you not?" The girl crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg.

"So what?" Amu mentally thanked her calm exterior to the years of training.

"So…" That smirk quirked up a bit more as the male locked on his dark orbs with hers. An amused glint reflected from those pupils. He was teasing her. "So that means the song I just played was for you."

Amu's mouth went dry. She _would_ say something witty and tell him to back off, but no remarks came to mind. She was mesmerized by that familiar figure standing some distance away from her, teasing her just like old times. But her mind registered the situation quickly and she held her tongue bitterly. This was not old times. Time has passed. She has changed. Amu ignored the erratic beating of her heart. With a toss of her hair, she turned away.

"Whatever." Her feet led her outside the room where she could hear the murmurs of the other students. Once she was sure she was out of sight, her shoulders slumped forward and she leaned against the wall. Hands clenched, Amu stood in silence. She wondered what Ikuto's expression was at that moment. Was he laughing at her? Did he think of her as of low status? With a sigh, Amu stood up and walked outside through the nearest doors. His feelings were such trivial things now, and she should not be wasting time in figuring them out. Amu nonchalantly walked out of school. She didn't have the heart to learn at the moment.

* * *

Her feet dragged on the concrete floor tiredly as she walked through the town. What she needed now was a nice nap in somewhere quiet. Better not go home then. Not really caring where her feet led her, Amu walked around the streets unaware of her surroundings. Soon, a couple of benches and gardens came into her view. The town park, she observed. Benches to lay on and it was quiet. Sweet.

Plopping herself down in an uncharacteristically unladylike manner, Amu covered her eyes and laid down on the wooden sticks that formed the bench. Too much stuff happened today. No sleep plus Ikuto coming back equals a pooped out Amu. Math happened to be her best subject.

Letting her mind wander free, Amu detected the chirping of birds nearby. She could hear the ice cream truck faintly in the background, and the slight breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. Her hair was swept along with the wind. Calm and relaxing. Amu deduced that this was the most peaceful time she had had in over a year. The only time that she actually didn't mind being by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a warm breeze hit her face. Then she recognized the sound of breathing. Amu's eyes snapped open to stare into Ikuto's dark orbs.

"Boo." His whisper graced his lips and blew warm breath against her skin. Surprised and uncomfortable by the close distance, Amu scooted up farther on the bench to gather some distance from the male. A slight blush adorned her cheeks, and she let her hair fall in front of her face to hide it.

"It's only been one year, and you change into a stalker." Amu immediately reverted to her exterior character. Ikuto was just another one of her classmates. He'd never understand or, she thought bitterly, _like_ the real her.

The male straightened up, but he kept his knee propped on the bench. He gave her a teasing stare.

"What makes you think I didn't do that before?" Amu flushed. Her hair was still carefully draped over her face, but she must have tensed under him because he shifted to give her more space.

"Because everyone changes." Her reply was quiet. She peered curiously to see his expression. Ikuto merely stared back.

"Not everyone." He contradicted her. After a pause, he questioned her. "Why would you say that?"

"Because time waits for no one. Everyone and everything changes." Amu's voice was still soft, keeping her tone detached. She could see a furrow in Ikuto's brow as he spoke.

"Did you change?" His eyes probed into hers to seek an answer. Amu gulped. Was he talking about her confession? Blinking furiously, she slid back a bit more on the bench, keeping her face downcast. There was no possible way that he was concerned about something as trivial as that. He had better things to worry about.

"I believe I did." Amu wondered if that sounded like denying her feelings for him. Then again, did it matter? She felt the weight on the bench lift a little, and she realized that Ikuto had moved his knee. No longer caring about covering her face with her hair, Amu raised her head to look at the contemplative male. His eyes were dark as they regarded her with intensity. She flinched as he moved his head closer to hers. Dark orbs flickered as they observed her eyes for a trace of uncertainty, a clue that she was lying. Amu hoped she revealed nothing.

The moment seemed to last forever until Ikuto finally stood back up. The intense look had been replaced with a more carefree one. He stuffed one of his hands in his pocket as he extended the other towards Amu to pull her up.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

The girl stared at his hand thoughtfully. If she put hers in his, would that mean anything? Determination flowed through her as she stood up while brushing his hand away. She wouldn't take a risk. Ikuto was just another acquaintance. Besides, they didn't have a significant relationship with each other in the first place.

A slight tinge of guilt nagged at Amu as she saw his hand drop dejectedly to his side. Looking away, she mentally sighed. Her mind was probably making up stories to ease herself from all of these emotions.

"I'm leaving." She waved a hang behind her to signal her departure to him. She began to walk away when his voice stopped her movements.

"You didn't change at all." Amu could hear the smirk in his voice. Growling slightly, she replied.

"You don't know me anymore." She began to walk away faster. Right before he was completely out of sight, she heard his voice again, barely a whisper carried by the wind.

"_But I will…"_

Amu paused. Was that Ikuto's voice? Then she rolled her eyes and chuckled bitterly. Her imagination was going haywire.

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters seem to be shorter than my usual chapters for some reason. I hope you guys don't mind. hehe

Thanks to _TessieA12, nongpad, Hime-And-Ikuto, midnightangel109, Starless Winter, ni-chan and mit-chan007, shugocharapimp, xXxgooglylaughxXx, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, kellie413, _and _.xXxRoCk aNgElxXx. _

read and review


	3. Chapter 3

First things first. SORRY! yeah, i know. I've been a bad girl for not updating in a while. Blame school. I'm still adjusting to the homework, quizzes, tests, and all that jazz. So, sadly, it will take me a while to update. I'll finish this story though. I like to actually _finish stories_ if I start them. I know some authors that don't do that, and it kinda makes me all 'blehhh.' I mean, if you write it, and you have avid readers, then the least you should do is finish right? But I know it's hard sometimes. Loss of inspiration, new ideas, yeah. Oh well, all I'm just saying is that I'm planning on finishing this fic.

I've decided to update _Pause and Rewind _first because of all you awesome reviewers out there! I swear, you'd be freaked out if you saw me grinning like an idiot in front of the screen whenever I see a review. (I do that sometimes...fine, most of the time...alright, alright, _every single time_.)

Ok. last thing before I let you guys read. In this fic, Ikuto's gonna be practically _begging_ for Amu's forgiveness. So for all those that do not want to see him crawling on his hands and knees for her love, I suggest you take caution when reading. I just want to see him weak for once. This is one of those 'how could he do that!?', 'you better earn her affection!', 'hard to get love, eh?', 'AWWW!' story. I suppose it could be cliche, but I felt like writing it so whoop-de-doo.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the sadistic (or lovey-dovey) plot.

* * *

**.****Chapter o3.**

**I am so over you.**

Amu looked at her digital clock for the twentieth time. Her eyes flitted from the LED red lights to the slightly worn out carpet below her feet. She had been pacing for the past two hours. Stupid Ikuto. Stupid 'Oho! I'm back. Why aren't you welcoming me?' attitude. Stupid old carpet that can't even stand a couple of walk-throughs.

Groaning with agitation, Amu plopped down on her bed. She couldn't believe how his return had affected her. She had sworn time and time again to have stopped having any emotional attachments towards the scheming cat boy…err, man. Just because he happened to mysteriously reappear again, did that mean that she would idiotically fall for him a second time?

Scrunching up her nose in discontent, Amu balled up her fists. No. She would not be a victim to his charms no more. Besides, he'd probably just leave again. Nodding her head as if agreeing with herself, Amu glanced at her reflection on her vanity mirror. Bushy pink hair was untamed, face was slightly pale, but her eyes shone with a newly found determination. Offering herself a little smirk, Amu reached up to tie her hair into a ponytail. She gave the clock one last look before she made her way across the room to the door.

"I don't need Ikuto anymore…."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Utau swept her long blonde hair behind her back as she regarded the male strangely. She had never seen Ikuto in a thoughtful manner. The man had not left her room nor spoken a word to her, even though _he_ was the one that entered _her_ room in the first place.

"Hello? Do you mind answering?" Her orbs stared at Ikuto's hunched form that was sitting on top of her bed. His eyes were gazing aimlessly at her carpet. Hands were clenched around each other, and they propped up his chin. Boy, was this a different side of him. Utau's eyes gleamed as realization dawned on her.

"It's because of Amu, isn't it?" For the first time in the past hour, Ikuto's head lifted up to meet hers. His eyes glanced at her in a wary manner.

"Why would you say that?" A gruff yet handsome voice left his mouth. Utau mentally swooned, but she 'tsked' herself right after. She had already promised herself to not ogle or crush on him anymore. Amu was a much better candidate for Ikuto. Speaking of that male….Utau rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious. You come back. You go to her school to perform when you had the choice of performing in _any _other significant stadium. After the little show you gave, you come back here, or more precisely _my room._ Now, you're quiet and you're most definitely thinking of something along the lines of 'what should I do now?' So …am I right? Or am I right?" She received a smirk. A smirk that made her insides flutter in anticipation. Utau averted her gaze from the male instantly. She already gave him up to Amu so she should not be having these mind-tingling feelings right now. Curse those good looks of his.

"You're right. I guess you know me pretty well." Curse that dreamy voice of his too.

Utau hesitantly casted him a sideways look. Those captivating dark orbs of his were still on her, but they were unfocused. Probably thinking of a pink-haired highschooler again. She dared herself to face back towards him.

"What did you expect? You just got up and left without telling her that you were…." Utau shut her trap. She was approaching a taboo sentence, and she knew better than to complete it. Plus now, it got awkward for the two of them.

Ikuto had redirected his gaze, focused this time, back onto her own slightly wavering eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." Her voice cracked slightly, and he shook his head as if to brush away her comment. Ikuto stood up and proceeded towards the door. It was probably the best option. There was no way the two of them could be in the same room after what she had implied.

Before he left, he paused and stood there for a while, contemplating. With his mind made up, Ikuto took a deep breath.

"It's me that should say sorry." With that, he disappeared behind the closed door, but that didn't mean he didn't hear the silent sobs from the girl inside.

* * *

Amu browsed through the stores. She could do the only thing that any girl would do to have a clear mind. Shopping. A woman's best friend.

So far, she went through seven stores. Two bags hung from her wrist. Inside, were two shirts, one cashmere sweater, and a pair of leggings. Not too bad. All she needed now was a black leather skirt. Cute, trendy, and it would probably make a couple of heads turn.

Acting slightly giddy, Amu proceeded with her last item on her shopping list. This was the perfect way to forget about that guy. And with the new outfit, she could go hit one of those nightclub one of these days. She's never been to one, but they sounded like a riot. Amu needed to find some release anyway.

Her eyes caught a flash of black near the back of the store. She hurried over to see if she could find that skirt. Right before Amu made it over, a person's back was pushed in front of her face. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she pushed the guy off.

"Watch it!" A flurry of blonde hair blocked her vision. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." A bright smile lit up the man's face as he regarded the flustered girl in front of him. Amu felt her chin drop to the ground before it too, spread into a wide smile.

"Tadase!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I introduced Utau and Tadase in this chapter. It would be a bit weird for it to be just Amu and Ikuto, you know?

As you can see, Utau and Ikuto had _something_ happen to them. But, mwahahaha, I'm not spoiling anything. So just wait. (I am sadistic...hah.)

Thanks to these faithful readers/reviewers: _masaaki, Aoi Faith, Faery of Night, Emmoria, Ellie413, midnightangel109, xXxgooglylaughxXx, kakashisasukelover1, romancerox, -black-.x.-rabbit-, animeloverxoxox, FunnyLaugh._

I love you people. haha

pleaseee read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I didn't forget this story, and updates are a bit _too_ slow for my liking but, ehh, I tried! (...that's what counts right?) Haha.

**Ramble:** Yes, I'm in the mood for a ramble. Do not read if you do not want to know the inner weirdness/randomness of my mind. Okay, still reading? Well, here I go then.  
Firstly, I was checking up on Shugo Chara manga on onemanga (that's basically my source for all mangas), and I realized that the manga posted there was _really _lagging. Usually the anime should be behind, but in this case, that didn't apply. If anyone knows of any other sites to read S.C manga that is a bit up to date, please inform me! I'd be eternally grateful. =)

**Ramble pt 2: **Well, I think I do owe some sort of half-baked explanation for my 'disappearance' on ff. It is all due to **high school**. Mhm, blame it alllll on that. Seriously, the amount of work is practically suffocating, and then trying to add in some social life to that is _almost_ impossible. I know, I'm whining. And I truly feel bad for those that are in college. (That seems even rougher.) For those that can sail through high school and maintain your usual lifestyles, I admire you. Very much. Umm, I think that's all for my rambles _for now_. To my fellow ramble readers, please enjoy the fourth chapter of _Pause and Rewind._

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, it's really truly not mine.

**

* * *

**

**.****Chapter o4.**

**Back to old times.**

"What are you doing here?" Amu exclaimed in surprise as she eyed the handsome..err, familiar young man in front of her. Blonde hair was slightly ruffled as he stared at her in amusement. That nostalgic friendly look made her inside flutter _slightly_. With a swish of her head, Amu dismissed the 'hot boy alert!' feeling. Tadase was a friend now, albeit a friend that she hadn't seen in a while.

Tadase watched the young girl in front of him with a smile. She hadn't changed a bit. That habit of displaying all of her emotions clearly on her face was still there, and so was the jittery feeling she inflicted on him every time they met. Gulping, Tadase immediately blinked rapidly to keep his thoughts on check. He had crushed on Amulet Heart in the past, not the real Amu. There was no reason for him to have these strange sensations prickling on himself now.

"So…how's it going?" Tadase cut off the short period of silence between the two of them. Amu stared at him, eyes wide.

How was it going? What could she say? 'Oh, it's going just dandy. Ikuto, the _past_ love of my life just returned with no warning and expects me to be on good terms with him. The kids at school still haven't changed with their impression of me. And everyone that we once knew and hung out with had left me alone…' On that thought, Amu paused and bitterly smiled, Tadase had left her too, in a way. She knew he had been home-schooled, but the melancholy feeling was still there. After all, he _was _one of her pillars of support back in the days.

"..Earth to Amu..?" Amu focused her eyes on the slightly worried Tadase in front of her. He was waving one of his hands in front of her face in hopes of bringing her back out of her daze.

"Oh..uh..umm right…" She stuttered unintentionally. Geez, nice going Amu! She mentally berated herself. Surprisingly, she heard a chuckle from the male.

"Haha, you're still the same as always. So I guess everything is going well?"

With a lack of words to say, Amu just nodded in response.

"That's good to hear. My life has been pretty good too. Stress free since all that guardian work is done." Amu deflated slightly at his comment. He could've said that he missed her or something. Maybe it really was for the better when the guardians separated…

"You want to get something to drink?" Tadase gave her his old charming smile again. Ignoring the 'ba-dum' of her heart, Amu agreed enthusiastically. Who knew when the next time she'd see him would be.

* * *

Ikuto walked down the crowded streets. There were some things he had to think through, and they all centered around that stubborn pink haired girl that could hold a grudge. Yeah, yeah, it was his fault to begin with, but still…Ikuto did not like to be the one to apologize. Call it manly pride. But Ikuto, being the man that he was, did not like to utter the word 'sorry.'

Then again, there were probably other ways to earn Amu's trust back. There definitely had to be another way. Ikuto looked towards the side of the street at the stores. Pink; that's all he saw. Pink skirts, pink shirts, pink shoes, pink this, pink that. This was a curse. It was god's way of telling him what he lost…and what he'd gain back, of course.

He continued to eye the stores, one by one, as he walked past them. Flashes of pink mesmerized him as he imagined a particular girl. Groaning slightly, Ikuto realized the effect that Amu had on him. Was it possible to go crazy over something like this? He was a man for goodness sakes! A little girl should not be able to grasp and keep his attention like this. With that thought, a slight smirk crept up on his face. Amu wasn't just _any _girl though. She would be _his _girl in the near future. Just keep the eye on the prize, he mentally chanted to himself. Eye on the prize.

Speaking of which, Ikuto's sharp senses went on alert. That flash of pink looked familiar. Very familiar, indeed. Darting quickly forward with the gracefulness of a cat, Ikuto peeked around the corner of a store. His eyes locked onto a coffee shop, or more precisely, a certain table outside of the shop. And oho! Would you look at that! Little Amu was there, sipping her drink. Her cheerful laughter interrupted his thoughts as he looked at the man sitting across from her, the object of her attention. Ikuto's eyes narrowed. Why was she with Tadase?

* * *

**A/N: **Yupp, I included a hint of jealousy in this chapter. Wonder what happens in the next....(I don't know either since I didn't type it up yet..)

Thanks to these faithful readers/reviewers: _girlylove23, remixxvintagexluv, RosalieHaleTwilight, KeikoHayasaka, Smilee4faces2, Amuto15, babo123, Property Of Eriol, kakashisasukelover1, Innocent Butterfly, SUNCAT333, Aoi Faith, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, FunnyLaugh, Artgrrl, romancerox._

Smilee4faces2: Yeah, 'orbs' is another term for eyes. I don't like to repeat words so I try to find different vocabulary so the story seems more interesting.

remixxvintagexluv: Haha, yaaay! I love my fellow azns. Chat sometime? (This goes to all of my readers though too. :) )

KeikoHayasaka: A simple "WAH! PLZ UPDATE SOON!" would've sufficed. ahah.

pleasee read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I managed to finish this chapter in a short period of time. Hopefully it makes up for the lack of updates lately.

Without further ado, enjoy the fluff!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and never will be.

* * *

**.Chapter o5.**

**It's called s-t-a-l-k-i-n-g.**

Why in the world was she with Tadase? Ikuto knew for a fact that the two of them haven't seen each other for a while. Tadase had been home-schooled, after all. However, seeing them this close…chatting like old friends, unnerved Ikuto.

He blamed it on Amu's effect on him. Normally, he would brush this stuff off. It was just a _friendly_ chat between _friends. _There was nothing to worry about, but somehow, Ikuto didn't seem to have the intentions of looking away from the pair. He stealthily watched Amu pick up her cup of coffee and slurp it down in relish. He glared when Tadase made her laugh again. But when he saw the two of them getting up and leaving, his resolve broke, and Ikuto followed them.

* * *

Amu could've sworn she saw something dark lurking around the corners behind her and Tadase. The 'eyes on the back of her head' warned her that they were being trailed. However, her eyes stayed on the blonde haired boy next to her. She made sure her facial expressions didn't betray her inner thoughts and emotions. Amu tried to hide that little nagging feeling in her heart that told her that deep down inside, she knew who was behind them…

"I guess that in the time I haven't seen you, you've started to become accustomed to zoning out?" Amu looked up at Tadase's teasing expression. He gave her a small grin as he raised his hands and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. I don't mind at all." Amu blushed slightly at his touch, and then slowly shuffled away from his hand's warmth. With an indescribable look plastered on Tadase's face, he removed his hand from her gently. Brows furrowed at her as he regarded her curiously.

"Is there something on my face?" Amu questioned the blonde while her hand rose up to touch the skin near her lips. How embarrassing, she inwardly thought. Tadase laughed, and Amu found herself silently enjoying the sound of his low laugh. A couple of years had sure changed the once 'kiddy king.'

"Nah, there's nothing on your face. I was just thinking of how cute you are…." He trailed off, a bit abashed at his statement. Then, as if something just occurred to him, he frantically spoke again. "Not that you weren't cute before! I mean, you were! It's just that…umm, you still are…" The rosy hue on his face darkened, and this time, it was Amu's turn to giggle.

"Thank you, Tadase." And with a genuine smile, she allowed herself to enjoy the time she spent with her childhood friend. At the same time, she unconsciously knew that their follower was in a rather bad mood. But..somehow, it made her even more happy.

* * *

Ikuto was going to strangle Tadase. That blondie really needed to keep his hands to himself. His eyes glared at the pink haired girl just a couple of steps ahead of him. And how dare she allow him to touch her? Although, he was inwardly glad that she interrupted his caress, Ikuto was a very unhappy cat.

With a grunt, he crept behind a wall and watched the rest of the encounter between Amu and Tadase. No, he was not stalking. They were young, and he was older than them so Ikuto preferred to call it, _adult supervision_. Yep, that was it. A perfectly logical explanation to why he was not letting the pair leave his sight.

* * *

Amu trekked with Tadase back to her house. With a warm feeling brewing inside, she gave him a bright smile before speaking.

"Thanks for today. It was really nice to catch up with you again." Tadase returned her grin.

"It was my pleasure accompanying you. But..Amu?"

"Yes?"

"Could there be another day when this can all happen again?"

"Tadase, if you're trying to ask for my number, then just directly ask for it." Amu gave him a sly look. Was she flirting? Nah, this was just friends teasing friends.

"Haha, alright. Miss Hinamori, may I have your number?"

"Certainly." With a chuckle, Amu took out a little pocket book and pencil from her purse and wrote down her cell number. After stuffing the utensils back into her purse which she then put inside her shopping bags, Amu turned towards Tadase and handed him the slip of paper.

"Don't lose it."

"I won't dare to." With another one of those heart warming smiles, Tadase was off. Amu glanced at his retreating back wistfully. Today had been a pretty good day after all. Her smile dropped from her face when she recognized the presence that was coming closer to her.

"I knew it was you." Her cold response stopped Ikuto in his tracks. Trying to hide his disgruntled look from his annoyance at the encounter between Amu and Tadase, Ikuto put on a nonchalant façade.

"If you knew, then why didn't you say anything?" Amu could hear the slyness in that deep voice of his. Ignoring the slight tremor that shook her body, she grunted.

"I wouldn't bother wasting my breath…" She was cut off when Ikuto grabbed her by the arm. With a tug, she was pressed against the door of her house and trapped between the two arms that were held stationed on both sides of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She meant for herself to sound demanding, but it came out soft and breathless. Ikuto smirked. He bent down towards the girl in front of him until their heads were mere centimeters apart.

"Tell me Amu, does Tadase make you feel like this?"

"Like what?" Amu's voice was even softer than before. All she could see were those two dark, mysterious orbs in front of her, luring her in.

"I believe you know what I'm talking about." He smirked. "Does he make you breathless the way I do?" Amu sucked in her breath sharply. She had been discovered.

"Don't joke around. I have no clue what you're talking about." He saw through her lies. She knew that, but she kept on going anyways. "You have no control over anything I do."

"Is that so?" Ikuto's voice still held that same teasing tone as he leaned in even closer towards the girl. Amu could've sworn that their lips touched for a split second. Those alluring eyes still trapped her inside his gaze.

"I wonder what it will take for you to want me back again…" There was a pause. "Or do you already want me back?" That smirk grew bigger, and Amu had half a mind to either kiss those lips or smack that ignorant look off of his face.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more of his torturing, Ikuto backed off. One hand was stuffed inside his pocket as he tilted his head to the side, looking at her amusingly.

"You look like you expected something to happen." Amu quickly blushed and glared at the same time.

"Must be your imagination." There was a chuckle before the male turned away from her.

"Guess so." He walked away slowly. Each step that he took resounded in Amu's ears. But his last words froze her thoughts.

"Tadase is unable to do anything compared to how I can make you feel…"

* * *

I had a huge urge to write some fluff so there you go!

Thanks to these faithful readers/reviewers: _FunnyLaugh, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, iTsAxSecret, sweettara10, Muppiegurl, Babo123, Artgrrl, Miki 4.0, Moonstar-chan, Neji0392, KeikoHayasaka, RosalieHaleTwilight, naritaijibun0310, Smilee4faces2, EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast, _and _Property of Eriol. _

FunnyLaugh: Well, those baby/girly stores really do utterly have all pink. When I wrote that part, I was trying to also describe how Amu impacted Ikuto and in a way, made him paranoid. Every little thing he saw would remind him of her. And I thought, 'what would make him think of her?' and i got the answer, 'pink.'

RosalieHaleTwilight: Haha, trust me. I am a **huge** procrastinator. It surprises me how I can actually finish stuff sometimes.

EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast: Sad to say, I haven't read many Shugo Chara fics on ff. Since I haven't updated for a while, I also haven't been up to date in other writers' works. But, when I do find one that I think is great, I'll make sure to tell you.

please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe..yeah, another rather long time. Sorry (-___-") But, hey! I still updated. :] Hopefully you guys will like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. And yes, sadly, that means I don't own Ikuto...

**

* * *

**

**.Chapter 06.**

**No, that fluttery feeling is not from my heart.**

Taking a moment to regain her breath, Amu slowly slipped into her house from the front door. No one was home. Phew, that was a relief. She doubted anyone could miss that bright, red blush that was currently adorning her face. They would've noticed that slight little smile too, that was itching to become bigger.

Sighing, Amu headed for her bedroom and placed her bags in her closet. This was totally not what she had planned for a shopping trip. Instead of getting a knock-out, killer, drop dead gorgeous outfit to make heads turn, she ended up reuniting with an old best friend, and getting her past lov.._crush_ to _almost _harass her. Not that she minded too much, but still..

Amu ruffled through her dresser and pulled out a black hair band. Swiftly tying her hair up in a swooping ponytail, she decided to take a warm, hot bath. That would ease her mind..and maybe slow down the quickening beat of her heart.

She briskly walked towards the bathroom, and stripped down her clothing. The day and..perhaps the tension from that earlier encounter had made Amu sweaty. She didn't want to wash her hair so she made that ponytail into a bun that was held high so no water could possibly touch it. Tentatively, Amu let the hot water run until there was a reasonable amount in the tub. When she deemed it enough, she slowly sank into the soothing water. Sighing in content, the pink-haired girl closed her eyes and leaned back. The soft ripple of the water splashed against her neck, gently gracing the skin below her ears. The sounds from the water calmed Amu down significantly. Every 'swish' sound that her arm made in the water seemed to loosen one of her nerves. The hot steam rose up in the air and formed a slight fog above. Such a peaceful, relaxing place could be found in her own bathroom!

* * *

Amu gave a crooked smile, and breathed in deep. She was probably just too stressed out, and now, she was renaming the bathroom as a sanctuary. Letting herself utter a small chuckle, Amu realized that it had been forever since she had been this satisfied. A simple bath had just magically washed away her troubles. Well…in a way. Too bad her issues with Ikuto would still go on. She just wished that they would stop soon. Or else… history might repeat itself, and she'd find herself admiring his radiant charm again. Amu abruptly sat up in the tub, giving a thoughtful expression. She had already promised herself that nothing like that would ever happen, but now..for some reason, Amu wasn't so sure anymore.

Just as she was about to sink back into the water, a distinctively annoying sound was heard from downstairs.

_Ding-Dong!_

Groaning with frustration, the teenager gradually got up from her warm haven, and wrapped a towel around herself. It was probably just her parents so she didn't bother getting dressed. What dumb luck though. Just when she was having a relaxing bath too!

_Ding-Dong!_

Gosh, that stupid doorbell rang again. Scrunching her nose in a disgruntled manner, Amu slammed open the bathroom door, letting out all that wonderful heat dissipate into the rest of the cold, silent house.

* * *

Shuffling downstairs in a mildly annoyed fashion, Amu walked swiftly towards the front door. Before she opened it, however, she took a look through the peephole. Just in case that it wasn't her parents, she didn't want any stranger to see her in a bath towel.

One look through the small circle told her that no one was on the front step. Slightly puzzled, she opened the door a crack to be certain that there were no visitors. When her suspicion was confirmed, Amu opened the door farther to see if there was a delivery of some sort.

_Bingo!_

On the front step, lying conspicuously in plain sight, was a red letter. Amu gently picked it up. It looked rather official, and for a moment, Amu wondered if she was going to attend a grand ball of some sort. Then she rolled her eyes, letting her small fantasy leave her mind. Like _that'll _ever happen.

She ripped the letter from the top, giving no regard to its formal style. A dusty white parchment fell out into her hands. Amu unfolded it, questionably. In big, red-bold letters for the heading, the letter read:

**The Annual Spring Ball**

**What time? **6:30 to midnight

**What day? **Next Saturday

**Where? **The Governor's Hall.

**Dress formally! All women must wear gowns, and men shall be dressed in suits. There will be refreshments, decorations for the celebration of a new year, and live music!**

* * *

Amu reread the invitation several times before the meaning dawned on her. She was _actually _invited to a ball! Those fairytale like ones that had princes, princesses, forbidden love, and men and women all dressed up! Well..maybe that was a bit carried away, but the effect was still there nonetheless. Amu squealed softly. After all, she was still 'cool and spicy.' No one would believe that she was actually excited to go to some public event such as this. Best to keep the enthusiasm to a minimum.

Amu looked again into the envelope. Maybe there was something else in there. She turned it upside down and out slid a small piece of regular writing paper. She curiously picked it up from the ground, where it had fallen, and began to read.

_I'm sorry I forgot to ask this of you when we were hanging out earlier. Hopefully, it's not too late. Would you like to go with me?_

_Tadase_

Slightly touched, Amu let a sweet smile adorn her face. Today wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

Okay, now there's a ball! How do you think Ikuto will feel about that, eh? Haha

**A/N: **Shooting for 100 reviews!! Thank you to all those that have read/reviewed this story. You fuel my effort to keep writing!

Thanks to these faithful readers/reviewers: _Moonstar-chan, All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto, KeikoHayasaka, jugularpiercer, Amuto15, Emmoria, AznPrid3x3, Ayame Maaka, babo123, EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast, iTsAxSecret, Starrburst Noodles, Muppiegurl, xJazzix, Crazedanddefused, luvnstuff101, T.T, HianoRei, Sugar Minion, Shadow Kurayami Vixen, Soccerluver04, _and _dragonfairy2360 _

Like always..

please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I could go on and on about why I updated so late, but I'm pretty sure you guys would just want to go reading the next chapter, right? Right. Therefore, no long-winded explanation nor random stuff that I usually put up here. I'm just grateful that there are still readers for this story. Thank you all for such generous reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction if I owned these characters, would I?

**

* * *

**

**.Chapter o7.**

**My Cinderella story… why are you in it?**

The next day, Amu woke up bright and early. It was Sunday which meant it was the last day until school began again. Amu knew she had better get all her shopping and preparations for the upcoming ball done with before she was wrapped up in schoolwork. Amu couldn't believe how excited she was. A smile adorned her face the entire morning. Even when her baby sister accidentally threw bacon at her during breakfast, Amu kept up her cheerful attitude which made her parents ogle at her strangely.

There was no doubt that Amu wanted to make the ball a lasting impression. It might as well be the biggest event in her boring and lonely life. Plus, she was going with Tadase. What could go wrong?

Slowly slipping on an outfit that she had meticulously picked out the day before, Amu headed out of her house to go find a dress befitting for a ball. Her black leggings jutted out from underneath the leather skirt. A pink stringy tank top covered enough to be deemed wearable yet also gave off a radiant aura that matched Amu's joyful outlook. To finish off her new look, she had put on a pair of pearly earrings that shone when the light hit it. With a wave, and a 'goodbye', Amu set off to find her perfect gown.

* * *

Ikuto strutted down the streets carelessly. His eyes wandered uninterestingly from one side to the other. Why did everyone have to get up so early nowadays? He had originally planned to take a nice, calming walk outside. Too bad the park was full of couples, the streets were full of shoppers, and even the peaceful library was the host of students that had to be in groups, which meant a whole lot of bickering and intellectual talk.

Sighing a little, Ikuto tucked his hands into his pockets and slouched a little that resembled his old lazy strut. For some reason, he had begun to become more alert and therefore his back was complaining about the rigidness. When had this begun? Hmm.. probably around the time he came back to this town…and saw Amu again.

Ah, the thought of that pink-haired girl immediately gave Ikuto a sense of protectiveness and longing. That little 'talk' they had the day before had stimulated his senses. Now all he could smell was her strawberry scented hair. All he could feel was her smooth skin. And of course, all he could think about was Amu, Amu, Amu. It was like a chant running through his head.

_Must see her._

_Must hold her._

_Must keep her._

_Must love her._

The thoughts of Amu had distracted Ikuto for he had walked straight into a door. A woman's lingerie store, to be exact. His face flushed slightly, but he quickly recovered to that smooth and cool attitude in a matter of seconds. Ignoring the questionable stares from nearby shoppers, he blew some hair away from his eyes and flashed a couple of teenage girls a smirk. Their faces went bright red and the onslaught of giggling protruded out of their mouths. Sensing that most of the people had diverged their sights from him, Ikuto began to walk away. It was so simple to get people to be infatuated with him. A simple glance, a little quirk of the lips, maybe a greeting would turn women to mush, no matter what age. He had a charm, there was no doubt about that. Then…why couldn't he attract the one that mattered the most to him?

Chuckling a little, Ikuto realized how much Amu plagued his mind. She was in every thought that he had, random objects would remind him of her, and he was constantly aware of the fact that… she was not yet his.

The thought disturbed him greatly. Ikuto could not see why she had not fallen for his charms once again? Was it not she that had confessed the day before he left? Was she not happy that he has returned her feelings? Then again, Ikuto knew how hurtful it was to have left right after she told him of her love. He was an idiot, but he was an idiot in love. Ikuto was sure of that. There was no other explanation for his wandering thoughts. All he needed to do now was to snatch Amu's heart once again. He would be satisfied when that was accomplished.

Ikuto walked around aimlessly through the streets. Where was that girl right now? Maybe he should pay her another visit. A smirk graced his features when he thought of that. He could not deny this urgent feeling of wanting to see her again. Just a glimpse of that smiling face would be fine. Ikuto wanted to hear that sweet voice of hers, luring him in like a predator to its prey.

As his musings led him farther down the streets, Ikuto's ears perked up when he heard an undeniable voice that sent tingles down his spine. His eyes snapped towards the source of the sound and found the girl of his thoughts standing right in front of him. Well, maybe not right in front of, but close enough. Although she could not see him, Ikuto had a very nice view of her, but wait, what was she wearing? Those black leggings showed her legs well, he admitted. However, that skirt was too tight. Ikuto felt a wave of protectiveness as he watched Amu standing in front of a store, seemingly pondering on whether or not to go in. He realized that she had already caught some unwanted attention from nearby guys. His eyes narrowed as he watched her nonchalantly walk into the store, unaware of the probing stares. Growling underneath his breath, Ikuto stormed after her. How dare she get other males' attentions? Then again, it wasn't really her fault, but he was too caught up to care. Shooting the guys that were checking out Amu a glare, Ikuto walked into the store that Amu had just gone into. Since when was he such a stalker?

The first thing Ikuto noticed was a rather scary looking woman standing near the cash register. Her beady little eyes darted back and forth, almost as if she knew a secret. Clammy hands rubbed against each other back and forth as her feet moved in synchronizing motion. What looked to be like thousands of necklaces dangled from her flabby neck and clanked against each other like a wind chime. Obviously dyed black hair covered much of her head and went in bizarre directions like she had been electrocuted. Although Ikuto believed that he was a strong and brave young man, he had doubts about approaching this rather eccentric lady. A bright nametag on her all black outfit told Ikuto that she was a worker. Why would anybody hire someone like her? Ikuto would have much rather assumed that she was a mannequin for a Halloween costume store. She looked the part, that was for sure.

Quickly ignoring the lady ahead, Ikuto looked around to see Amu staring at a dress…wait…Ikuto's eyes went slightly bigger. Was that a wedding dress that she was looking at?!

* * *

Amu was glad she had found this little store. It was sort of in the middle of nowhere, but she could care less. She had finally found a store that seemed to have what she wanted after a long day of shopping with no results. When she had went into the shop, she saw a little lady standing in front of her. Albeit a little creepy, Amu realized that she felt a certain calming aura around the woman. God knows why with all that heavy jewelry and strange looks. No matter. She had immediately proceeded to go check out dresses near the far back. Her eyes were hooked on a little green gown that was reflected off of a mirror on the wall. A nice wedding dress was in front of her, but that wasn't what Amu had pictured in mind for the ball. However, the mirror behind the wedding dress had shown her a beautiful emerald green gown that had absolutely stunned her. Giving herself a little squeal, Amu quickly turned around to find the gown in front of her, just waiting for her to take it off the rack.

Her hands snatched it from the hanger and checked its size. Perfect! A small would be just fine. Grabbing it quickly, Amu heard the sound of thunder outside. A feeling of dread washed over her. It was going to rain, and the only way for her to beat the weather would be to hurry home now.

She looked longingly at the gown again. The straps of the dress hung loosely, and Amu imagined it dangling from her shoulders. A nice green bodice would have accentuated curves, and it flared out at the bottom. Simple, yet elegant. Amu had to have it. Quickly checking the pricetag to see if it was within her budget, she smiled cheerfully when she brought it to the creepy lady in the front after deeming the gown perfect.

The lady cracked a smile at her. Amu noticed one..two..three..four teeth missing. However, that didn't block out her happiness. A whole day spent on finding a dress and she had achieved her goal! It was a success, and Amu didn't mind staring into the face of a jack-o-lantern.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The lady's voice crackled and it vaguely reminded Amu of static on the radio. An accent was detected easily. Although the lady spoke proper English, her voice was like a croak. With a grin, she replied.

"Yes, I absolutely love what I have found." The cashier looked down at the gown in Amu's hands and looked back up at the cheerful girl's face.

"Are you sure you want to wear that during your date?" Amu flushed a little. She was going with Tadase to the ball, but it didn't really occur to her that it would be a date. Therefore, she vigorously shook her head.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. It's just a friend thing." Once more, the old lady cackled. Her necklaces whacked each other repeatedly, making a hollow tune.

"Yes…yes. A 'friend thing.' Maybe you should watch out for another friend, eh?" It was by this point that Amu realized two things. One; no matter how happy she was, she was sure that this old lady in front of her was way too nosy. Wasn't she supposed to check out the gown so Amu could just hurry home before the storm? Two; this old lady was either mentally delusional or she was trying to tell Amu something. She had no clue what the cashier was doing, but Amu realized that she didn't have much time if she wanted to beat the rain. With a forced smile this time, she quickly spoke.

"May you just check out this dress for me? I'd appreciate it." Her response was a cackle, but at least the old lady finally did what she was supposed to do. After stuffing the gown into a dress, Amu gave her thanks and dashed out of the store. Please, oh please, don't let it rain.

* * *

Ikuto watched the scene with confusion. Why did Amu require such a fancy dress? It was beautiful, and it would look absolutely gorgeous on her, but he could not think of a reason as to why she would need it. Nonetheless, Ikuto was glad that she had bought the green gown instead of the wedding dress.

Deciding to follow Amu's suit and leave the store, Ikuto barely set one foot out of the door before the creepy old lady spoke from behind.

"She's running. You're falling. Catch up with each other before it's too late." A crisp, clear voice stopped him in his tracks.

Without responding, Ikuto practically ran outside. He slowed down to a fast paced walk after he was a couple of blocks away from that store. The feeling of that old lady staring at him was hard to shake off. Ikuto mentally shivered as he realized how spooked out he was by a mere woman. Shaking his head slowly, he grasped the truth on how silly he was to be startled by a little old lady.

It was when a single rain drop landed on Ikuto's head that he halted his walking. Something wasn't quite right. Ikuto thought back to his encounter with the cashier. He remembered what she and Amu were saying and then to when she spoke to him. A shot of realization hit Ikuto. Why didn't that old lady use her scratchy accent when she addressed him?

* * *

Yes, a creepy old lady was added into the story. She doesn't have a huge role in this, but she does play a small part.

**A/N**: First of all, I'd like to tell everyone that I know these characters aren't exactly in sync with the original ones. This is a "just for fun" story that I came up with. It's my way of teasing and manipulating these characters to increase fluff and see a happy ending between Amu and Ikuto. And yes, this fanfic is most definitely amuto. I added Tadase, and he may cause a little trouble between Amu and Ikuto, but I have no intentions of making Amu end up with Tadase. amuto ftw!

Second thing is, I am absolutely overjoyed to see that this fanfic has hit more than 100 reviews! (giddy) Over 100 alerts as well! Thank you all for supporting me in updating this story.

Thanks to these faithful readers/reviewers: _RosalieHaleTwilight, All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto, devilsadvocate26, Innocent007, amutoperson564, Property of Eriol, Smallvillegirl2, Mayu-Chan-Sakura, Amutolvr, miki-chan 211, iTsAxSecret, Angeline134, muppiegurl, ambercoale, rin03, rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm, animegirl5777, luvnstuff101, smileyz, dragonfairy2360, bloodiedangle, Crazedanddefused, Twerdie, Izumi Rules, Tsukiyomi_Amu, Natsuya801923, _and _Meep Forever. _

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, due to these not so frequent updates, I have added fluff! Hopefully it makes up for my tardiness in uploading. :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm just thankful that I have internet so I can ogle at Ikuto.

**

* * *

**

**.Chapter o8.**

**Kiss in the rain? How cliché.**

Amu briskly walked away from the store. The weather seemed ominous and the pink-haired girl began to fret a little. She totally did not want to be soaked in the rain; especially not with such a gorgeous gown in her hands. She did not waste a day and spend all that money to just end up with a wet cloth.

However, as Amu walked farther and farther down the streets, she began to realize that she was thoroughly lost. Not a single store was on the sidelines and nobody was outside. Her tired feet plopped on the ground with much effort. Amu really didn't have much strength left in her to trek home albeit find out where she was. A sigh was released from her lips as she pouted. Just perfect… lost when a storm was coming.

* * *

Ikuto watched the girl in front of her with interest. Where was she going? He had noticed that she passed her turn to go home a few blocks back. Now he watched Amu look around worriedly. She was probably lost. A smirk lit up Ikuto's face. Maybe a stray cat could help her find her way back home. After all, who else would know more about the outdoors than a wanderer?

* * *

Amu stared at her sides with increasing panic. She hated to admit it, but since she was alone anyways, she let herself mutter absurdities about how she was going to find her way back.

Then again, maybe she should just start walking back to where she had came from. If she did that, there was a chance that she would come across the route familiar to her. Bingo! Amu's eyes lit up with newly found determination. However, right when she turned, she bumped into a person…a very lean but built body.

Amu unconsciously began to marvel at this strong body in front of her. It was definitely a 'he'. With abs, she was sure of that. A low chuckle interrupted Amu's reverie. The girl involuntarily gulped. That voice was strangely familiar… The truth hit her like a shockwave. At once, Amu pushed herself away from that _oh so delicious_ yet totally wrong to ogle at body…of Ikuto's.

The boy stared at her with amusement evident in his eyes. They stared at her with obvious interest, and even Amu couldn't deny the fact that the look he gave her made her heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing here?" Her retort broke through their staring contest. Ikuto cocked his head to one side and regarded her curiously. The amusement was still evident in his orbs however.

"I was just patrolling the area in search of lost little girls like you. Aren't you glad I'm here for the rescue?" A smirk appeared. He was replied with a scowl.

"What makes you think that I wanted your help?" The sharp-tongued Amu quickly spit out. "And I didn't say I was lost. You just assumed it."

"That's quite true….however," Ikuto leaned in close to Amu. His eyes twinkling with mirth as he saw how uncomfortable his close proximity made her. "are you really going to deny that you aren't lost?" Amu gulped involuntarily. Ikuto was close. Too close for her liking. This reminded her of their last encounter in front of her house. That had been way too dangerous, and Ikuto right now, had the same aura as what he had on that day. Like a lion, and she was a mouse. How could a mouse ever get past a lion? Why would a lion ever want a mouse in the first place? These strange questions boggled Amu's mind so much that she didn't even realize that one of Ikuto's arms was already wrapped around her lithe frame.

"Do you like it when I embrace you?" Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear which effectively started the girl and caused her to, once again, push herself away from the touchy male. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy that was way too clearly enjoying himself.

"What do you think you're doing? I'd like you to know that I never expected you to come here and help me out. I never wanted you to talk to me outside my house the other day. I didn't want you to go to my school to perform. Nor did I ever want you to come back into my life! So, if you'd excuse m…" Amu's rant was cut off when a single raindrop fell upon her face. That, or the look she was receiving from Ikuto. It…actually looked depressed. For a split second, Amu regretted letting her mouth spew out all those hurtful words. She shuffled a few steps closer to Ikuto. Bringing one hand up to his face to somehow try to erase that hurt look he had on, Amu gave an apologetic expression, hoping that it would speak for itself. Apparently, it didn't since Ikuto dipped his head and looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze. This made Amu feel worse. Her hand on his face began slowly rubbing the skin there as she tried to calm him down.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said so don't take it to heart, okay?" Her voice was softer than what it was a minute ago. The huge amount of guilt on Amu was allowing herself to seem more compassionate to the boy in front of her that hid his face. A minute or two passed. Just when Amu was about to say something else to try to cheer Ikuto up, the boy spoke.

"Did you mean what you said before I left you?" Amu's eyes went wide. Why did he have to mention that up? How else was she going to reply? She raked her mind for ideas. Saying 'no' would be a lie and totally dampen Ikuto's mood further. On the other hand, saying 'yes' would seem like another confession, something Amu would not do so easily after being heartbroken the first time. She glanced at the boy in front of her again. She had never seen Ikuto act like this before. Perhaps…just this once… she should stop trying to hide herself from that cold façade and tell the truth.

Amu opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Why was it so hard to say? Was she afraid of admitting her feelings for him back then? For a while, Amu just stood there, hand still on Ikuto's face, dumbstruck at how she couldn't do such a seemingly simple thing. Ikuto apparently, got the message and arched his back upright again. However, he still avoided Amu's questioning eyes. Instead, he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Amu utterly torn apart. She didn't want this. At that moment, she realized that it was already pouring rain. How had she missed it? However, now that she thought about it, saving a dress was trivial to the matter of Ikuto's hurt feelings. With a gulp, Amu opened her mouth once again. Raindrops splattered on her hair, matting it on her head. They wettened her lips for her as she mustered up the courage to speak. Ikuto was already a few feet away from her until he halted when he heard her voice.

"Wait…Ikuto, wait." Amu sighed in relief when the boy did halt in his footsteps, but that did not mean what she was about to say next was easy. "I….I didn't lie about my feelings at that time. I truly…did love you…" Her voice trailed off as Amu stared helplessly at Ikuto's retreating back. Was he going to leave her again? A familiar ache started within her, and Amu prayed that the boy would turn around. Turns out…he did…as he stuck his tongue out at her with a wink.

"Wow, I really got you, didn't I?" Ikuto chuckled as he watched Amu's expression turn from sadness to fury once she realized that he had just been teasing her. She stomped up towards him.

"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Amu was majorly ticked. She had put so much thought into it, so much stress into answering his one question, and it turns out that he was just joking around?! At once, Amu began bashing Ikuto on the arm. "YOU'RE SO ROTTEN!" She was only answered with chuckles. However, deep down inside, Amu realized that she was slightly happy that Ikuto was fine. At least he wasn't feeling bad about himself. Somehow, it brought her a little sense of cheerfulness, the rest of her emotions ended up in fueling her efforts of punching Ikuto on the arm.

Ikuto looked warmly at the girl by his side, intent on beating him up. It was sort of bad for him to do, he supposed. But he had really wanted to know the answer to that question. Besides, that was a perfect moment to ask, and he got his answer. With a smirk, he grasped one of Amu's arms right when she was about to launch another attack, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. Immediately, Ikuto yanked her closer to him. Without giving Amu a chance to react, he swallowed her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Amu was in shock. She had just been hitting him…and now they were kissing?! She had half a mind to push away and start beating the boy up even harder. The other, simply illogical side of her, told her to relax and melt in Ikuto's embrace. It was probably the soaking rainwater that disorientated Amu's reflexes because she chose to do the latter. Her body weakened in Ikuto's overbearing hug, and she just let herself _feel_. Ikuto's lips were experienced; they angled perfectly with hers so their mouths matched each others flawlessly. Without a single thought, Amu began responding to her _first kiss_.

Ikuto smelled of the woods. A refreshing pine scent that excited Amu to no end. She had never been the type to go camping or hunting, but with the scent on Ikuto, it seemed so enticing. Although the kiss was not forceful or chaste, it kept Amu on her toes, wanting more. It spilled out their feelings in an unusual way. However, she wasn't quite sure what her emotions were at the moment. It was a spur of a moment choice, and she had decided to kiss her past love… that was all that was to it, right?

Amu hesitantly broke the kiss as she gasped for much needed oxygen. She looked at Ikuto and saw that he was regaining his breath as well. For some reason, it brought a twisted sort of satisfaction to Amu to realize that Ikuto was so affected by her. Nonetheless, their little kiss had to stop. Amu stepped back and regained her composure. Ikuto stared at her with that same amusement glistening in his eyes.

"I hope that let you forgive me." Amu scrunched up her nose, and crossed her arms, going back into her old behavior.

"As if. I'm gonna go now before you totally ruin my day." It was a lie. They both knew it. She said it anyways. With another glare, Amu quickly held her bag, which held the dress, tighter in her hands as she sprinted off, away from Ikuto.

"Go straight and turn at your third left!" His voice was heard faintly from behind her. She could hear the smirk emitting from that comment. Amu supposed that she should be thankful. He had, at least, given her her directions to go back home.

As she ran back to her abode, Amu's mind raced a mile a minute. What had just happened would be a page turner for her relationship with Ikuto. A little smile made itself on to her face slowly. The whole time that she was running, Amu didn't seem to realize that the rain had completely soaked her from head to toe.

* * *

**A/N: **At this point of time, I would like to experiment with this fanfic. Certainly, I have ideas of where and how this story is going to end up. However, in the meantime, if any readers have any suggestions or anything that they'd like to see happen in this story, please feel free to leave a comment or PM and tell me. I would love to incorporate some new ideas in here. After all, as I've said before, this is basically a 'for fun' fic. Let's manipulate the characters, shall we? :D

Thanks to these faithful readers/reviewers: _DarkDeepWater129, Random-Bubbles159, Moka777, Smallvillegirl2, NyammiToast, mysteriousblackcat, strawberriesatmidnight13, eapl, AznPrid3x3, Sylvanicara, Animegirl67213, iTsAxSecret, -black-.x.-rabbit-, _and _bloodthirsty-vampires._

iTsAxSecret: The old lady was just a random character I added in. She's not going to appear much in this fic....if at all anymore. Of course, if you'd like, I can fit her in somewhere later. :D  
Since she's made out to be a creepy person, I just added a little mysteriousness to it by letting her morph her voice. All I tried to do was make her seem weirder.

Well, you guys know the drill.

please read and review.


End file.
